Typically in the prior art a garage door or warehouse door protecting a building has a flat bottom surface. When the door is lowered the flat bottom surface comes in contact with a ground surface. If the ground surface is even, then the door prevents pests, such as rodents from coming into the building. However, particularly in a warehouse setting, the ground surface frequently becomes uneven due to, for example, the operation of heavy equipment such as forklifts. When the ground surface is uneven, the flat bottom surface of the garage or warehouse door does not contact all of the ground surface. This creates gaps through which a rodent can gain entry into the building. This is a particular problem in warehouses where food is stored and where it is particularly important to keep pests out.